


His Most Prized Possession

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: “The prince had already prepared a stake for him, but then he changed his mind. He is yours now. Do with him as you want."
Relationships: Helena Kurcewiczówna/Jan Skrzetuski, Jurko Bohun/Jan Skrzetuski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	His Most Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this lovely fandom. After pining for Bohun and Jan for years I decided to write down one of my daydreams about those two.

“The prince had already prepared a stake for him, but then he changed his mind. He is yours now. Do with him as you want."  
  
Tomorrow is Jan’s wedding. It should be the happiest day of his life. After all these hardships and dangers, tomorrow he will finally marry the one who gives his life a meaning. But nobody knows there are dark places in his heart that Helena’s sunrays cannot reach. There is a different ruler in these places. In these places, Jan is not Prince Jeremi's noble knight who will lead his chaste wife into a holy marriage. In these places he is the heathen who would lay the world at the feet of the man who now stands before him.

Bohun sways slightly. And Jan notices that his clothes are smeared with blood on his left side. The stain is getting bigger. It was said that Bohun was captured with virtually no scratches, so what is the meaning of this?  
  
"Who did this to you?" whispers Jan. Bohun’s beautiful blue-gray eyes fill with tears as the voices of the crowd grow louder around them. _He deserves to die_ , they exclaim. _Prepare the stake and may his suffering be long and his pain encruciating._  
  
"CALM DOWN!" shouts Skrzetuski and turns to the crowd. "HE IS MINE! And I'm not going to let anyone harm him. "  
  
The ground at Bohun’s feet turns red. Heavy drops of blood are raining down. He falls, but Jan catches him and picks him up. Bridal. Just as he will later lift Helena up.

*

It’s not easy to tame a wolf or teach him to trust. But Jan is not alone in this intention, because he has Helena’s help. She is not only his dearest wife, the future mother of his child, his greatest friend, but also his greatest confidante. Helena understands that there are moments, that there are nights, when Jan wants to be alone with Bohun. She understands that she is Jan’s greatest treasure, but that in the shadows of her husband’s soul, Bohun has unlimited power and is his most prized possession.


End file.
